Even The Immortal can Be Very Human
by Demon-Jinchuriki14
Summary: Justin Gabriel is an outcast kid in his high school, that is until some new kids come and befriend him  WARNING- slash in later chapters  Slariel, Jade, Bourton, SheaMiz , AU, High school
1. Enter Wade Barrett and his secrets

Everything was horrible during school for Justin Gabriel. He was low on friends, he was known as the kid who could sleep in class, not get in trouble, and still pass tests, quizzes, and the class itself without much effort at all. To put it simply Justin was an outcast. Or at least that was how it was until he met Wade in 7th grade. Wade had been the new kid to the school in 7th grade. He had just moved to the states from England. His background made him a hit with everyone in the grade, everyone except Justin. When Wade first came to the school, Justin could care less about him, seeing as Justin tried his hardest to avoid people rather then be around them. He thought Wade was going to be like everyone else in his grade, ignore and judge for the kid you don't take five seconds to get to know a little bit. That was until Wade came up to him one day at lunch.

"Why do you sit alone everyday and talk to no one, everyone else seems to not be able to shut up?" Wade had asked Justin that day.

"It's because I'm outcast. I sleep in class, I pass every class, and I don't have any friends to talk to or to distract me." Justin had replied with a shrug.

"Well, seeing as I'm in a rather friendly mood today and I don't like seeing poor souls be lonely, I'm Wade Barrett, pleased to meet you." Wade had introduced himself and Justin knew that there was something strange about this kid.

"Name's Justin, Justin Gabriel." Justin replied as he had extended a hand for Wade to shake. Wade took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. That is when Justin knew that he wasn't meant to be lonely for the rest of his life, even though he had a secret that could scare even the nicest of people away. What Justin didn't realize was that he wasn't the only one at his school with a big secret.

* * *

><p>During their 7th grade year Justin and Wade became amazing friends. Amazing enough of friends that you would have thought that they were brothers. They did everything together. They played card games at lunch everyday, oblivious to whatever was going on around them. Justin made sure that he helped Wade pass that year. Wade was smart but he wasn't used to America so he needed Justin's help to make sure that he passed this year.<p>

"Hey Justin, can I ask you a question?" Wade had said to him one night over the summer between 7th and 8th grade. Wade was getting a little curious, for a few days a month Justin would act really bipolar like. Wade had started to get scared but didn't want to ask during school because that would have been kind of awkward.

"Sure Wade, what is it?" Justin replied as he was intently playing his newest video game, Fable II.

"Why do you act so strange for a few days during a month, every month?" Wade asked as he watched Justin freeze and drop the controller he was holding onto.

"Why, Why do you want to know that, and why would you think I act strange for a few days?" Justin had replied trying to keep the look of lying off of his face and the tone of lying out of his voice.

"Justin, I can tell that you are nervous, and that you actually know why, and I am curious, I am your only friend, and you are my only friend, I'm pretty sure I deserve to know things like this." Wade had countered. Justin knew Wade had a way with words that could make anyone do what ever he asked so there wasn't really hope in trying to avoid the question in the first place.

"Okay, Wade, I'll tell you, but you have to know that you will be the first person outside of my family to know this about me." Justin had said as he tried to wiggle his way out of answering the question.

"Get on with it already Justin." Wade had been rather impatient.

"Well, did you ever realize that when I acted strange it was around a full moon?" Justin asked so hopefully he wouldn't have to say it himself.

"You know, I don't think I ever did actually." Wade had thought about it for a second then it clicked into his head. "Wait a second so your telling me that the reason why you act so strange is because your a werewolf?"

"Yeah." Justin had been grateful that Wade had figured it out by himself but got worried at the possible reaction he could have gotten out of Wade.

"Well, it's good to know I'm not the only strange one around here." Wade had replied with a sigh of relief only to get a look of confuzzlement from Justin.

"What do you mean not the only strange one around here, Wade?" Justin's mind had been completely blown by what Wade had told him next.

"I mean that I'm not exactly human either Justin." Wade had replied as he watched Justin's mind be blown.

"If you aren't human then what exactly are you?" Justin had asked with a look of sheer mind blownness on his face.

"Oh nothing special just an Angel." Wade had replied with a shrug.

"You're kidding me right?" Justin had quirked back trying to regain his brain.

"I am not kidding you Justin, Why do you think I am very sincere and not mean and nasty and evil? I cannot be mean or nasty or evil, it's not in my blood, well actually the potential is there but the force isn't. If I get mean or nasty or evil I will have my wings ripped out of my back and that will hurt." Wade had replied to Justin as he watched him slowly regain his thought process enough to process through all that he was just told.

"So basically you are telling me that we are both immortal?" Justin asked finally getting his head back together. He had known that there was something strange about Wade but hadn't expected it to be the fact that he was an Angel.

"Yup, maybe that's why we get along so well." Wade said as he picked up Justin's forgotten controller and continued on in the game that he had been playing.

"HEY! that's not fair I was playing that, and I was right where I needed to be and now your going to make me have to go back and do it all over again." Justin whined as he put on a pouty face attempting to get his controller back from Wade by reaching across the young brit.

"You're going to have to try harder then that Justin if you want your controller back." Wade said with a smirk as he rose to his feet and held the controller high over his head. Justin stood up and pouted for a moment, he was at least a head shorter then Wade, there was no possible way that he would be able to grab the controller from him.

"Oh come on Wade! Please can I my controller back?" Justin asked nicely with the puppy dog face in full effect.

"Jump for it, you are part wolf so you should be able to get it easily." Wade continued to ignore Justin's pleading face and continued to hold the controller high above his own head.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I punch you in the face." Justin said as he back paced a little bit. He got far enough away that he knew that if he jumped just right he could jump over Wade grab the controller out of his hand and roll out of his jump and not hit the wall. Thank god he had a really high ceiling.

"What are you scared to do it?" Wade taunted. He just wanted to see if the stereotype they had given him for werewolves was true. He had been told by his archangel mentor that werewolves were amazing jumpers but could use that as a deadly weapon if you were not careful.

"You'll see." Justin said as he smirked really quick before running into his jump. He got the perfect height that he soared over Wade's head high enough that he was able to easily grab the controller out of his hand and hit the ground right where he wanted to so that during his roll out he would not hit the wall.

"So Chris was right." Wade mumbled to himself forgetting that werewolves have heighten hearing.

"What was Chris right about?" Justin asked as he stood up controller safely in his hand.

"Werewolves can jump better then any other species." Wade said as he sat back down on the floor in Justin's game room.

"Oh and I'm guessing Chris was your mentor, probably an Archangel?" Justin guessed as he went over to a draw underneath his Xbox 360.

"How'd you know?" Wade asked completely dumbfounded, he hadn't said anything about it but yet Justin knew exactly what Chris was to him and what Chris's rank was.

"My hearing is so heightened that I sometimes hear people think." Justin said with a shrug as he pulled an extra controller out of the drawer and tossed it at Wade.

"Oh, well that would make sense actually." Wade said as he caught and turned on the controller.

"Yeah, it's weird at times though, some of the thoughts the girls have creep me out." Justin said as he sat back down in his butt imprint on the floor.

"I can imagine. so anyways, exactly how do you play this game?" Wade asked with a chuckle as Justin almost dropped his controller again. Justin shook it off as not everyone is a video game nerd and knows how to play immediately and talked Wade through the game as the played Fable II on two player mode, deciding it was best to start over anyways.


	2. Enter Evan Bourne and Mike Mizanin

**A/N: Seeing as I forgot to put this last time, I won nothing in this story all that is mentioned belongs to its rightful owners which do not happen to be myself.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>By the time that 8th grade year started for Justin and Wade, the had become the best of friends. They kept to themselves and no one bothered them, until the new kid of the year came along. He had the brownest of eyes, raven colored hair, glasses that made him look smart, and was rather short for their age. This new kid was even shorter then Justin which made him be dwarfed by Wade. Justin and Wade were curious of him at first only because in his first few days at their school he didn't seem to be able to make any friends. The curiousness wore off by the start of the second week when all the homework started to pile up for them. Well that was until that new kid came up to them at lunch on Wednesday of the second week of school.

"Hi, I'm Evan Bourne." The kid had said when he walked up to Wade and Justin.

"Well hi there Evan, name's Wade Barrett." Wade had introduced himself first seeing as he was the more social of the two.

"Pleased to meet you Wade." Evan said as he had extended his hand. Wade shook his hand and Justin got a feeling that this kid wasn't normal.

"Justin Gabriel." Justin said as he shook Evan's outstretched hand. Justin's feeling that this Evan kid wasn't normal got even stronger as they shook hands. Even though he could tell that this kid had a genius air about him, Justin knew that they would be good friends. Justin looked sideways to Wade to see if Wade had felt the same thing when shaking Evan's hand as he did. Wade nodded slightly at Justin to confirm that he had felt the same feeling that there was some form of secret about this kid.

* * *

><p>By the time that the school year was winding down to a close with only three and a half months there was a shock around the 8th grade, they got another new kid. No one expected it, the school was in a small town that never got more then one new kid to each grade a year. Justin, Wade and Evan had been sitting at their typical lunch table playing cards and making plans for the summer when the new kid came up to them.<p>

"Hi, I'm Mike." This newcomer introduced himself as the three friends turned their attention towards him.

"Got a last name, Mike?" Justin said sounding way more mean then he had meant to. He couldn't help it, there was a full moon in just a couple days, he was obviously going to be rather testy and temperamental and moody until it passed.

"Be nice, Justin!" Evan scolded. He had been friends with Justin for about 6 months now and had learned that for a few days every month, Justin became really irritable. He was a bit curious as to why his friend was moody during those periods of time, but didn't bother to push the subject, if Justin wanted him to know Justin would tell him.

"No, It's alright, I should have stated my whole name first. My last name's Mizanin." Mike replied with a bit of guilt in his voice because he truly thought that Justin was mad at him. "Even though my name is Mike, I like to be called Miz."

"Well nice to meet you Miz, I can somewhat see where the nickname comes from. Anyways I'm Evan Bourne." Evan replied with a smile trying to play off of Justin's unintentional harshness as he extended his hand for Mike to shake.

"Nice to meet you to Evan." Mike replied returning the smile he was being given. Justin looked up at the exchange of smiles and got the same feeling that he had gotten about Wade and Evan when he had first met them.

"Pleased to meet you Miz." Wade said with a nod of his head, focusing on him for a second before turning his attention back to Justin to watch for any signs of him losing his temper. Wade always had to be the one to keep Justin under control, seeing as he was the only one in the whole school that knew for a fact what Justin was.

"That's Wade Barrett, the one who just said pleased to meet you." Evan covered, he realized that Wade was watching Justin for everyone's safety, he always had to.

"Nice to meet you too, Wade. Not to sound mean or like a creeper, but you have a funny but yet kind of cute accent." Mike said with a small chuckle. Justin and Wade could tell that Mike was going to be the funny kid of the group, and probably the one who would get into the most fights.

"And the guy who came off rather mean even though he didn't mean to is Justin Gabriel." Evan introduced Justin as well, seeing as he could tell that Justin probably was going to stay quiet for the rest of lunch, in fear of saying something offensive again.

"Nice to meet you too, Justin." Mike said with a little bit of uncertainty in his voice. Justin didn't blame him for being uncertain of him, he had practically yelled at the kid and the kid did nothing except state his first name.

"Same." Justin tried to keep his voice low and monotone to try to not seem to flip out again. At times he really hated being a werewolf, the mood swings were unbearable, but at least he knew that he could take on any guy who messed with him. Justin looked up at Wade for a quick minute. Wade always had to be there watching him during the days of full moons, he didn't need to be lashing out unexpectedly at anyone and Wade made sure of that. Justin just gave him a small smile and returned to playing cards with Wade and evan while adding in Mike.


	3. Angels, Snipers, and Halo 3

**A/N: Once again, I own nothing in this story all that is mentioned belongs to its rightful owners which do not happen to be myself.**

* * *

><p>The summer between 8th grade year and freshmen year for the quartet was rather reviling, and it all started with a simple day of playing video games at Justin's house. Justin had just gotten a new game for his Xbox 360 only a few days before and was dying to try it out with his three best friends. Wade and Justin already had a schedule of when they would spend time at each other's house, switching every week. That plan had started as soon as school got out for them.<p>

"Hey, Wade?" Justin asked as he got everything ready and set up in his game room as they waited for Evan and Mike to arrive.

"Yeah, Justin, What is it?" Wade replied as he went over everything that Justin had set up making sure that nothing was forgotten.

"Do you think that there is anything not normal about Mike and Evan? and I mean not normal as in our not normal." Justin inquired as he set a bowl of Doritos on the table on the south wall of his game room.

"Yeah, but I think that they are more like me then you, so I'm going to take my chances and say that they aren't werewolves." Wade said as he thought and sat down in his designated gaming chair.

"You have a point, they don't get moody like I do, so they defiantly aren't werewolves, and they do act a lot like you do, hm. . ." Justin started before he trailed off into his thought process.

"I say we just casually bring up the subject and then try not to be forceful when we ask them, sound good to you?" Wade suggested. Justin just nodded as he continued to do his final checks over the game room.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knocking at the door. Justin went to get it immediately as was at the door before the second knock even happened. He opened the door, only to be almost accidentally hit in the face by Evan who had been knocking on his door.

"Oh! I am so sorry that I almost hit you in the face Justin." Evan started to apologize.

"It's okay Evan, you just aren't used to my fast answering of my door." Justin said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay then, well anyways, we made it finally." Evan said with a smile as he gestured towards Mike.

"Hey Miz." Justin said, flashing a smile in Mike's direction.

"Oh! Hey, I was really zoned out there for a minute, wow, I didn't even know where I was." Mike replied as he faceplamed.

"Dude, you need to stop doing that, you're going to be doing that one day and then you are going to either be kidnapped, hit by a car, or stabbed by a hobo." Wade said as he appeared from the hallway that lead towards Justin's game room.

"I know, but since when do hobo's carry any good knives with them? mostly all they ever find are butter knives." Mike replied as he and Evan walked into Justin's house.

"Wow, Justin, you have a really nice looking house." Evan admired. Justin laughed at Evan's face of sheer amazement at his home.

"Thanks that was rather creeperish but thanks." Justin replied as he lead them towards his game room.

"Not my fault that almost anything I say can be taken one of like seven different ways." Evan said as he followed Justin and Wade into Justin's game room.

"We know this, we have dealt with it for a while now, from anywhere between about five months and ten months." Wade pointed out as he reclaimed his gaming chair.

"Don't mean to sound weird in anyway shape or form, but this is an awesome game room you have here Justin." Mike added out of no where.

"And this is why you are our friend, Miz, you pull out random things not even relevant to the conversation at hand." Justin said as he grabbed his TV remote off of his table with all the food on it.

"Yeah, that does happen a lot doesn't it?" Mike said with a shrug.

"What all do you have to play in here, Justin?" Evan asked as he took the game chair that he thought looked good.

"Well, I have my Xbox 360, I have a Gamecube around here someplace, I have a Wii stashed away in a drawer somewhere, and I have a PS2 in the drawer right under my Xbox. I will be getting a PS3 for Christmas. And then for games, well I have a bunch of those." Justin said as he handed everyone their controllers.

"Such as?" Mike asked.

"Um let's see. I have Call Of Duty, basically all of them, Halo, all of them as well, Smackdown VS RAW 2010 and 2011, and WWE '12. and those are the multiplayer games that I can think of off the top of my head." Justin stated as he sat down in his game chair.

"Hm, I say we play Halo first, any objections?" Wade suggested. Mike nodded as he took his seat on the opposite side of the chair set up as Justin, so that the order of the quartet sitting down was Justin, Wade, Evan, then Mike.

"Which one?" Justin asked as he stood up and strode over to his game drawer.

"Um, how about 3?" Evan suggested. Justin picked that one out of the pile of Halo games that he had in the drawer and put it in his xbox.

"Okay, next big question, Free-For-All or team? or as it's called in this game, Slayer or Team Slayer?" Wade asked hoping that Evan and Mike said free for all and not team.

"Um, I don't really care, what about you Ev?" Mike replied as he shrugged.

"I don't completely care, so why don't we just go with free for all." Evan replied as he sat back in his chair.

"Okay, guys, you can either really quickly set up a profile or just deal without for now and make one when we go on food break." Justin said as he started up the game.

"I can wait." Evan and Mike both replied. Justin nodded as he went into the multiplayer sub screen and went into the game settings. He made it so that it was just plain old Slayer, with the score limit being 10,000 points, and there being no time limit.

"Okay guys, next major question, what weapons? do we want shotty snipes and go to a map with both easy sniper spots but also a lot of shotty kills or do we want a normal map with normal weapons?" Justin asked as he got to that part of the settings.

"Just go with normal weapons, it works best." Wade said waiting patiently for Justin to get done setting up the match and to start it.

"Yeah, we can do a shotty snipes match later." Evan added as he put on what must have been his gamer face.

"Okay, all set with the set up, and before you guys get any funny ideas, I am not going easy on any of you." Justin said as he went to sign into his profile. Evan took curiosity in this, Justin's screenname for everything on his Xbox so far was CapetownWerewolf450. Evan put some thought into it as he waited for Justin's Xbox to load. It clicked to Evan in a instant, he realized why Justin acted so weird for a few days a month, it was because he was a werewolf. Evan decided that he would bring up the topic later seeing as he knew that he would have to reveal his own secret to his three best friends at the same time.

"Is your Xbox being full of lag in signing in today or something?" Wade said as he put his controller on his profile. Evan also took notice to Wade's screenname, which was BritishAngel180. Evan thought this was strange and decided he would bring it up when he confronted Justin.

"It was there for a moment. Anyways let's go and start this thing up." Justin said as he started the match. During that first match that lasted for at least a good ten minutes, the group found out that Miz liked to use vehicles to splatter you everywhere, Evan was a pretty amazing sniper and marksman with grenades and such and was able to find almost every glitch in the game that allowed him the best sniper spots. Mike and Evan found out that Wade was the type that would always find either the Energy Sword or Gravity Hammer and would be the one to sneak up behind you and either melee you or hit with a shotgun that he found. Justin was figured out to be the one that would used the plasma weapons and had figured out how to master the Spartan Laser and would always have dual-wielded weapons.

"Okay, I need a food break guys, that was intense. Good game though, i was not expecting it to be that close, even though I thought that Miz was going to die more seeing as he was the one who was always in the vehicles." Justin said as he stood up to stretch and grab some food from the table on his south wall. Evan had won the match by a kill, which turned out to be a running melee as he was on his way to a sniping spot he had found. Wade came in second and was livid that he lost, mostly because he was the one who Evan meleed for his final kill. Justin came in third which was a shock to him, but he was only about 7 kills behind Wade and was continuing to find Mike in the easiest of places. Mike came in last but only by 2 kills.

"I'm surprised we are so evenly matched." Mike said as he went to creating a profile for himself and blocking out everyone else.

"Hey, Justin, Wade, can I ask you guys a question?" Evan said taking the chance that he could be right.

"Only if we can ask a few back." Justin replied wittily.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, Justin, I want to know why you act so weird for a few days every month, it seems a little girly and I think that I now have a guess as to why but I don't want to go around accusing people of things that I am not sure of." Evan said getting straight to his point.

"Well, first of all, I want to know what you think the reason as to why I act weird is." Justin said. He really did not like telling people that he was a werewolf and preferred that people figure it out for themselves.

"Yeah, I want to know this too Evan, so spit out your guess." Mike added as he got up and joined them having created his account using the name MizfitAngel.

"well, I have come to the conclusion of thinking that you, Justin, are a werewolf. The times that you act strange are always around a full moon, in the few days before and the few days after. After seeing your username for your Xbox it clicked into me, and I am just hoping that I am correct in this." Evan said getting straight to his point once again.

"Well, to be absolutely honest, you are completely correct. I am a werewolf, and I hope this doesn't change anything between any of us." Justin said as Evan got the look of being reassured that he was a genius on his face.

"Wait, I have a question them, What does the Capetown in your username have to do with anything?" Mike asked being a little slow.

"Well, seeing as none of you except possibly Wade have noticed, I am not American like you may have thought. I moved here in the 4th grade. I came from Capetown, South Africa and that is where the Capetown in my username comes from." Justin explained.

"Okay, anyways onto you, Wade." Evan said shifting his gaze and attention to Wade. "I want to know the reasoning behind your username."

"Well, obviously the British part is because I am British. I came here form England just the year before you guys. and the Angel part is because, well I am an Angel, and I am not kidding." Wade explained. It was so much easier for Wade to say that he was an angel then it was for Justin to say that he was a werewolf because people could just think of Wade's as him being cocky or arrogant.

"Wait a minute. You're THE Wade Barrett, highly popular student of Chris Jericho, the head Archangel?" Evan said after a realization hit him.

"Yeah, Chris was my mentor, he got far didn't he? Head Archangel, that's a dangerous title to be holding. . . Wait a minute how do you know that Chris is an Archangel and was my mentor?" Wade asked by a little suspicious.

"Because Chris always boasts about you and how you have to potential to become an Archangel and possibly even the next Head Archangel. And because my mentor Rey Mysterio, is really good friends with Chris and also because if you didn't already get a weird feeling about me, I am also an Angel." Evan explained.

"I remember Rey, Chris would always talk about him, they used to have good times back when Rey was a simple rookie to Eddie Guerrero. Ah, I miss Eddie, and I miss talking to Chris and Rey as well." Wade went into a state of nostalgia.

"Ah, but you will see Chris and Rey again some day, that is for certain, they for surely will not miss out on their student's graduation from mortal high school." Evan said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"I feel weird because I'm the only one here who hasn't said anything about what I am yet." Mike butted in like he always does.

"Then speak." Justin said with a go on look on his face.

"Well, just like those two who are in states of nostalgia, I am also an Angel." Mike said.

"What is it, can I only be friends with Angels?" Justin questioned playfully.

"Apparently anyways, I was mentored by the old Head Archangel Shawn Michaels, apparently he had seen some great potential in me and took me under his wing, and I have heard many stories from the days of when Chris Jericho, Eddie Guerrero, and Rey Mysterio were young just plain old angels. Meeting the students of them is kind of nostalgic but not as much as the nostalgia that Wade and Evan are having at the moment." Mike explained in his typical rambling speech.

"Wow, that's actually really cool." Justin said as he grabbed a few Doritos and ate them while grabbing a bottle of water and heading back to his seat.

"Yeah, and it also feels good to have no secrets between any of us and to know that we don't care what exactly we are, we still can all get along fine." Mike said as he grabbed a granola bar and a water bottle and headed back to his seat to wait for Evan and Wade to be done with Nostalgia time.

"Yeah, I say we switch this up to teams, but who should be on each team?" Justin suggested as Evan and Wade slowly started to head back to their comfy gaming chairs.

"Um, we can switch it up each time but for the first round why not go Evan and Justin and Wade and Myself?" Mike suggested as Evan and Wade retook their seats and made sure that their controllers were still on.

"That works for me, Wade, do you have an issue working with Miz?" Justin asked.

"Nope, let's just go, but change the map, we don't need to have such a predictable Evan each time." Wade chuckled. Everyone else joined in and they eventually went on to do this for the nest 3 days almost completely nonstop, playing online a few times to give themselves a bigger challenge. That is how their summer that year, they didn't expect that once their freshmen year started their lives would all change drastically.


	4. Enter John Randy Heath and Stephen

**A/N: Once again, I own nothing in this story all that is mentioned belongs to its rightful owners which do not happen to be myself.**

* * *

><p>It was the night before Justin's first day of high school, starting tomorrow he would be a freshman and he was worried. No, not because he was a freshman, he had three amazing best friends behind his back, no he was worried because he got one of his infamous feelings that something major was going to happen tomorrow and he wasn't quite sure if it were good or bad yet. All he could tell was that it was going to effect his small group of friends and effect them majorly. Justin shook it off though, he thought it was just the thought of the impending new kid that his grade was getting and decided that he was going to try sleeping on it and hoped then when he woke up the feeling would pass. But he was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>"7 am wakin' up-" Justin almost flew through his house to find the source of the horrid song that had woke him up strangely at 7 am. Justin found the source and snatched it up before the song could even start the next line.<br>"It's Tuesday you dumb bitch!" Justin was irritated by the start of that song, his family knew he hated it and his best friends did too. Then Justin realized who it had to have been to do that to him. " When I see you Mike, you are going to get a good head slap for that." Justin said to himself as he went to get ready for his first day as a freshman. He went back to his room and grabbed out a mayday parade T-shirt and pulled on a pair of gray guys skinny jeans. He went to the bathroom to take care of his morning duties. By the time he got to his biggest issue, his hair, it was already 7:25 and he had to leave soon otherwise he couldn't get in a nice easy run to school. He decided to quickly gel his hair up and then he'd leave. As he left his house he grabbed his Capetown hoodie and pulled it on as he grabbed his backpack from beside the front door. Making sure his backpack was completely secured on him, he took off at a sprint. Justin loved running and planned on being on the track team that year.

Justin had made it to the school in 5 minutes and barely broke a sweat. If he had walked it would have taken at least 20 minutes to get there, or if he was a normal human it would have taken about 15, but being a werewolf had its perks. Justin found Wade easily, he's the only tall british guy in the whole school. Wade always made it to the school before Justin no matter how hard Justin tried to beat him. Evan and Mike got there about 5 minutes later. They went into the cafeteria to have breakfast and talk a bit. Justin found this as a good time to mention his gut feeling that he had gotten the night before.

"So guys, last night I had the weirdest gut feeling. I had the feeling that there was something coming that was going to end up involving us, and I just didn't like it." Justin said as he ate a brown sugar cinnamon pop tart.

"Hm. It's gotta be something to do with this years new kid." Evan said as he took a bite of his breakfast pizza.

"Agreed, anyone know anything about the new kid?" Wade asked, sipping from his milk carton.

"Nope, but I heard that we get to meet this new kid during lunch today." Mike said as he shrug and munched on a cookie.

"So anyways." Justin said as he rose his hand and slapped Mike in the back of the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Mike said as he rubbed the back of his head with a pouty face.

"For putting that horrid song as my alarm this morning." Justin half snarled his irritation from earlier returning.

"What?" Mike said try to sound innocent.

"Drop the act, Miz, I know it was you who set Rebecca Black's Friday as my alarm this morning." Justin said with a completely serious face. Wade and Evan chuckled to themselves at that and the mental image of Justin rushing to turn of the song that he absolutely hated.

"OH! Yeah I did do that." Mile said with an awkward face which was contorted with laughter.

"Well, bell's going to ring soon, so I'll see you guys later at lunch?" Justin said as he got up to throw away his pop tart wrapper.

"Yup see ya Justin." Wade, Mike, and Evan said as they all gathered their things as well and headed towards their first hour classes.

* * *

><p>For first hour, Justin had tech, so he figured that it wouldn't be that bad, he got to play on a computer for the first bit of the day. Wade was not quite as lucky, he got stuck with first hour English, and knew that he was going fall asleep in class a lot. Evan was in math for his first hour so he didn't complain much, he loved math. Mike had history first and knew that he was going to end up failing. Over all the first hour of the first day went by good. Second hour went the same way, Justin had science with Wade and Evan had tech with Mike. Third hour is where things started to get weird. Everyone in the whole school knew that new kids came at lunch on their first day. Everyone was buzzing about it in Justin's English class which he shared with Mike. Evan and Wade heard a fair share from their history class as well. Apparently the rumors were that there was a family of adopted siblings coming. Justin, Wade, Evan, and Mike knew better then to listen to all the gossip and sat it out and waited until lunch came and revealed answers.<p>

The bell to end third hour rung and everyone was headed to lunch. The constant chatter of the impending new kids filled the cafeteria while everyone awaited their arrival. Wade and Justin thought nothing of it and just ate their lunch like they normally would. Mike and Evan were watching the 4 doors that lead into the cafeteria waiting to catch a glimpse of these new kids. Just then the principal, principal Zane, came in and everyone went silent.

"Alright, students, say hello to your new classmates." Principal Zane said as he stepped to the side to show four kids. "Unlike in normal years where one new kid normally goes to every grade, these four are all a part of our freshman class. Anyways, do you want to introduce yourselves or do you want me to do it?" Principal Zane said towards the 4 new freshmen. They just pointed at him and nodded.

"You do it." A boy with a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes said quietly enough that Justin was probably the only one to hear him. Justin had the feeling that he was one of the older siblings because he was one of the tallest.

"Alright, let's see, here we have John Cena." Principal Zane pointed to a boy who had a rather square face, with sunglasses on and a ball cap covering what seemed to be close cropped hair. "Randy Orton." Principal Zane pointed to the boy next to the one named John. Randy had on a Metallica shirt, sunglasses, and a pair of simple black jeans. Randy had been the one to speak."Heath Slater." Principal Zane pointed to a boy with the long red hair. Heath was standing next to Randy and had on almost identical clothing except Heath had on a Guns 'N' Roses shirt on. "And last but not least Stephen Farrelly." Principal Zane pointed to the last boy in the line. Stephen had red hair as well, but his was a lot more red and was short and spiked up. Justin already had a gut feeling about these guys, just like the ones he had about Wade, Evan, and Mike.

"Alright, now that the intros are done, go find some friends they are important in this school." Principal Zane said to the new kids. Justin chuckled to himself, he knew how important friends were in his high school, especially if you just moved here. Justin shook his head and looked at his food smiling to himself.

"What do you think of them?" Mike asked quietly. He was looking away from them so that they hopefully wouldn't hear him.

"I think-" Evan started before he got cut off.

"Yes, what do you think of us?" The boy named Randy who had spoken earlier said. While Justin was looking down at his food the group of new kids had moved towards their table. Wade had seemed to notice but didn't say anything about it.

"I think they shouldn't be judging us before we get to know them. Just like we shouldn't judge them before we get to know them." The boy named Stephen said with a Irish accent. Mike and Evan flinched at first not expecting them to be behind them.

"Well, so we can starting judging you or you can start judging us, I'm Wade Barrett." Wade said as he stood up and extended a hand to Randy first.

"Nice to meet you Wade, you already know our names though so we can't really do the name exchange thing." Randy said as he gave a small smile and shook Wade's hand. Wade moved to Stephen and nodded to him as he shook his hand.

"You sound like you come from England, am I right?" Stephen said as he released Wade's hand.

"Yup I'm from England. Moved here back in 7th grade and since then I've befriended these guys and now you see where I'm at." Wade said automatically warming up to Stephen.

"Your accent is almost as funny as Sheamus's combined with my southern drawl." The boy named Heath said as he shook Wade's hand.

"Hah, I'll take that as a compliment." Wade said as he chuckled at the long haired red head.

"Why do I have the feeling that there will be moments in time where I will not understand a word the three of you say? I'm John but you can just call me Cena or JC, because I have the feeling that there is more then one John at this school." Cena said with a smile as he shook Wade's hand.

"It could be a lot worse." Wade pointed out.

"How can it possibly be worse? We have Irish, English, and southern American already!" Randy said with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"I could be speaking and throw you all off." Justin said as he stood up to do his introductions. He went up to John first.

"Agh, you're right, thanks a lot." John gave a fake pout.

"Anyways I'm Justin Gabriel. Nice to meet you all." Justin said with a small smile as he extended his hand for John to shake.

"Good to meet you Justin." John and Randy said as the shook Justin's hand.

"What kinda accent do you have, Justin?" Stephen asked as he shook Justin's hand.

"A south African one, so I speak Afrikaans as well as American, like how you speak Irish and American, am I right, Stephen?" Justin said finding that the Irish boy was easy to talk to.

"You got it, but please, everyone, call me Sheamus, it's kind of my nickname that I've had since I was just a wee little lad." Stephen said as he smiled at Justin. Justin just chuckled as he moved on to Heath and shook Heath's hand.

"Is he always this easy to get along with?" Justin asked Heath as he let go of his hand.

"Only when he's meeting new people." Heath explained.

"I'm Evan Bourne." Evan said coming from out of nowhere and extending his hand for everyone to shake.

"Nice to meet you Evan." John, Randy, Stephen, and Heath said as Evan shook their hands. Evan flashed each of them a smile as he shook their hands.

"Ev, you really should stop popping up out of nowhere. You are going to get hurt one of these times." Justin said sounding too much like a parent for his liking.

"Yeah, I could easily punch you in the face as just a reflex." Wade joked. Everyone busted out laughing at that.

"What did I miss?" Mike said as he shook his head and looked up.

"You zoned out again, didn't you?" Wade said.

"Yup. You guys know I can't help it." Mike said as he got up and leaned against the table.

"Unfortunately we do." Justin said with a heavily sarcastic tone.

"Anyways, so I can stop feeling like such an awkward turtle, I'm Mike Mizanin, but please call me Miz." Mike said as he shook everyone hands. While everyone was distracted by Mike, Justin took his opportunity to ask Wade if he felt anything off about these four new comers.

"Wade, do they seem kinda strange to you?" Justin whispered quietly, so quiet that Wade could barely hear him.

"Yeah, but it's our kind of strange so there isn't anything to worry about, Justin, don't worry about it we'll find out sooner or later, trust me, Evan, Miz and I will be able to get almost anything out of these guys." Wade spoke straight to Justin's mind. Wade had just learned that he could speak to people through their mind and it helped that Justin could hear almost anything, including thoughts when he needed to.

"Okay, I just had to make sure that I wasn't the only one who had sensed it." Justin thought back at Wade. Justin wasn't sure exactly what his four new friends were but he knew that they were more then human.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any suggestions for this story? Any ideas to make it better? Any ideas who to make randomly pop in? Did ya like it? Didn't you like it? Leave me a review and tell me please. (You don't have to though but I would really appreciate it, I normally don't ^^; bad habit that I have V.V)**

**A/N: Note I don't like to Beta stories so this is unBetad **


	5. Meet Chris, head archangel

**A/N: I finally finished this! I hope you enjoy this while I work on starting the next chapter to get to you soon. Sorry if this is a shorter chapter ^^; **

**disclaimer: I own nothing! **

* * *

><p>Justin couldn't shake his uneasy feelings and curiousness about the new guys during the rest of the day. He sat through his fourth hour, geometry, with Wade and Mike and Stephen. Wade was having silent conversations with him about what these new kids could possibly be.<p>

"They don't seem like Evan, Mike, or I. I have a feeling that they are on the darker side of the immortal scale." Wade communicated. He loved his newest ability and was very happy that he had been able to learn how to use it properly.

"And by Darker side of the scale, you mean more like me." Justin said sounding rather bored but flustered.

"Basically. I can always contact Chris or someone higher up in the line then me to help me get to the bottom of this if we don't want to be nosy and ask." Wade said back as he watched the clock turn to the time that they are supposed to get out of class.

"I'll see what I can find out during the next full moon. . . Which is in a week. . . FUCK!" Justin nearly shouted out loud.

"Why is that so bad? It could clear things up real fast for us." Wade said back. Justin nearly facepalmed after that comment.

"Well, yeah, it could do that too but my point that I was trying to get at is that what if we are wrong. What if they are just normal humans and not immortal like us? What if my sudden and extreme mood changes next week freak them out and scare them off?" Justin said back as the teacher, Mr. Cardalan, handed out their books and went on about how any damage done while in your possession will come back to haunt you. Wade didn't respond to that. The bell rang and Justin got up from his seat and collected the book that had been set down on his desk. He made his way towards his fifth hour, history.

"Oh great, I get two of the new kids in this class and none of my friends to back me up. Fuck me!" Justin whispered to himself as he saw that Cena and Heath had the class with him.

"How's your last hour looking?" Wade popped into his head. Justin still had to get used to Wade's new power.

"I've got Cena and Heath in my history class. And from what I can tell a bunch of the loud mouth idiots as well." Justin replied as he looked at the already made up seating chart.

"Could be a lot worse. I've got absolutely no one that I can talk to in my Tech class." Wade replied flustered.

"What about Evan, and Mike?" Justin asked as he saw that he was sat in the back of the room.

"I don't know. Let me ask real quick." Wade replied as he sat down in his seat in the computer lab.

"Hey, it's Wade. Don't flip your shit, I'm talking through your mind. It's a new power I've learned." Wade said as he entered Evan's mind. Evan nearly fell out of his seat when he heard Wade talk to him. He snapped his head around looking until he caught the part about talking through your mind.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked when he saw Evan nearly fall to the ground.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Evan replied to Mike. "When did you learn this skill Wade?" Evan thought back to Wade.

"Oh, you know how I went away for a few weeks, well I had gone to go see my mentor, catch up on the news in the angel world. Chris thought it best to teach me this skill, he apparently thinks I have a lot of potential." Wade said as he lazily logged onto his computer.

"Ah, that's cool, why did you wait to tell me or show me until now?" Evan asked as he finally settled himself back into his seat. He was getting strange looks from Randy and Stephen who were sitting right behind him.

"I was going to wait until this weekend, so I could also try to help you learn it." Wade said as he got started on his easy lesson for the day, putting all of his previous files into folders and making new ones so everything can be grouped.

"Oh, I see. So what's up?" Evan asked as he started to take the notes that were on the board.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Justin wanted me to ask you who was all in your class. We have both gotten stuck in boring classes with not really anyone in class to talk to." Wade said as he leaned back in his chair to pull out his flash drive from his pocket.

"Well, the obvious idiots and dumbasses and loud mouths, but also Mike, Randy, and Sheamus." Evan said as he looked over his shoulder at Randy. Wade could hear a slight change in Evan's thought voice when he said Randy's name.

"Okay, thanks Evan, I'll leave you alone again, for now." Wade said as he changed his target of talking.

"So what did you find out?" Justin asked once he felt Wade's presence in his mind again.

"Evan's got Randy and Sheamus, as well as Mike with him. And from what I can tell, Evan's got a thing for Randy, already." Wade said slightly preoccupied. He wasn't sure if others would be able to learn mind-speak like he had. He would have to ask Chris later.

"Oh good lord! Is there anyone you know who is a seer?" Justin replied. He rolled his eyes, he did not really want to have to deal with these new kids right now, especially with the full moon in just a simple week.

"I don't know." Wade said still not fully concentrating on his and Justin's conversation.

"What's on your mind?" Justin asked. After knowing Wade for over 2 years, he'd learned how to tell when the Brit was lost in thought.

"I'm just thinking about things related to my species, nothing too special. Look I won't be around to hang out right after school, but I'll be over to your house before 6." Wade said as he glanced at the clock. Their release bell rang at exactly 3pm and it was only 2:45 now. Wade was starting to get really preoccupied, he had a lot to talk to Chris about.

"Okay, I'll let the guys know, so you don't have to." Justin said before Wade left his mind. Justin looked over at the clock, it read that there were only 10 minutes left of school. He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced around as he looked back down at his books. Heath was staring at him and it was going to make him uncomfortable real fast if it didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Right as the bell rang, Wade bolted from his class. He didn't need to stop at his locker so he went straight outside and did a quick glance around to see if anyone was watching. With the coast clear, Wade leaped into the air and unfurled his wings. He flew on a bee line to the place where Chris had told him to meet him if he ever needed to talk.<p>

"Chris, I have questions that I need answers to, do you have time?" Wade asked as he reached the place and landed. He sat down on a rock and looked out at the coast from the secluded cove.

"Sure, I'll be at our spot in about a minute." Chris replied. Wade watched the water for a moment, collecting his thoughts. Moments later his mentor touched down on the ground to his left. Chris, with his short dirty blonde hair, shining blue eyes, and full spread bright white wings, regarded his clearly worried student.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Chris spoke, alerting Wade to his presence.

"A lot, sir. You see, we got a group of new kids at my high school today, which is not normal but not completely unheard of. The weird thing about them is that they don't feel like humans. At all. And they had a darker aura then myself, Evan, and Mike. So I was wondering if you had any idea about it?" Wade said as he stood and greeted his mentor. Chris sat down on his rock and pulled his wings in, so he looked like a normal human. Wade returned to his rock and watched his mentor think.

"What are these kids' names?" Chris asked.

"Randy Orton, John Cena, Stephen Farrelly, and Heath Slater." Wade replied really hoping for an answer.

"Well, you are right, none of them are angels, like us. And you said they had a darker aura around them?" Chris asked. Wade nodded in response. Chris huffed a sigh out, deep in thought.

"What do you think they could be?" Wade asked.

"Well, if they had a darker aura, then they are night creatures, which means they probably aren't nekos, fairies, wizards, or seers. Which means they could be any of the night creatures." Chris said.

"Also, is it normal, and possible, for a light creature to fall for a dark?" Wade asked, thinking of Evan.

"It's happened before, but not in quite a while. The species have been separated for a long time. When we were all intermingled the last time, the light and dark got into a war and dragged the humans into it, which was the real cause of both world wars, and the attack on 9/11 which lead to the war between America and Pakistan/Afghanistan/Iraq/Iran and whoever else was thrown in there as well." Chris said.

"What?" Wade asked thoroughly confused.

"The reason the latest war America is in was started because of fight between the light and dark species. We pulled out and the humans kept on fighting. We haven't been in contact with other species until you befriended your little werewolf friend. It had been forbidden to intermingle with even humans, but since you are both young and hadn't known about the reason for the war, we gave you guys a shot, and things have been great." Chris said.

"I see." Wade said, delving into thought himself.

"Why did you ask?" Chris said bringing Wade from his thoughts.

"I have a feeling that Evan is starting to fall for one of the new guys." Wade said, he couldn't tell his mentor any lies. Chris, being the head archangel, had more powers than anyone and could easily tell when he was lied to, and if someone did lie to him, things didn't end well.

"I see. Anything else you need me for?" Chris asked.

"Oh, do you know if I know any seers? I was asked today, by Justin, and I wasn't sure." Wade asked.

"Um, I don't know if you know him, but there is one at your school. His name is Tyson. Befriending him shouldn't be hard for you." Chris said. Wade thought for a moment. The only Tyson in the school was Tyson Kidd, the all star athlete that played every spot possible.

"Eh, no. Not really, you see, he's a jock and I'm more of an outcast. They don't mix easily." Wade replied.

"You are my student, Wade. You are the next in line to take an archangel spot once you become of age. And probably one of the next heads, as well. Being my student helps a lot, because even though we chose out students we go off a bunch of different parts of the person. Such as their abilities, attributes, height, age, personality, all things like that. You will have no trouble convincing him. If you need to, pull a mind-trick on him to convince him to join your group of friends." Chris said with a smile.

"One last thing. Can any angel learn mind-speak or does it depend on something?" Wade asked. If it was impossible for Evan to learn than trying to teach him would be a waste of time.

"Well, when we hit a certain age, we gain the ability to, even though we must learn how to use it properly and stuff like that. So yes, we can all use mind-speak but it depends on how old you are and how long you've been in the angel world. You were able to learn rather young, seeing as you have been around us since birth. But others, like your friend Mike, won't learn it for quite a while yet. But there are some things that other will be able to learn that you won't. You were able to learn and properly use mind-tricks. Others might be good at possessing other people, or sensing what species someone is, really almost anything. There are a few purebred angels who are part seer, because its their special technique. Some of us even have more then one." Chris said. Wade nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Chris. I really appreciate all the answers and insight you have given me." Wade said as he stood up again. Chris rose from his rock and looked out at the water.

"I need to help educate you still in our world's happenings, even if I am the head of everything angel related. My student will always come first." Chris said with a smile as he turned to face Wade. Wade bowed first and then extended his hand. Chris grabbed his hand and they did the handshake they had created to make sure that there wasn't any imposter about. Afterwards Wade stood back and left Chris unfurl his wings first. As Chris left Wade gave his mentor a final salute before spreading his own wings and flying at a slower pace back to his house.

* * *

><p>Wade headed straight to Justin's house, he had news to tell. He didn't even bother stopping to knock or even open the door. He flew into the door, shoulder first, and landed safely in the hall.<p>

"Damn. Wade, how many times have I told you to stop breaking through my door? I realize that I myself have broken through it many, which why I don't bother with hinges anymore but still. The hell here man?" Justin complained from the top of his stairs. Wade just let out a small laugh, folded in his wings, and replaced the door to how it should have been.

"I'm sorry that the news I have is important." Wade said in a sassy tone as he set his bag down in the hall.

"And what is it?" Justin said as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Well, we do have a seer in our school. And the new kids are defiantly not nekos, angels, wizards, fairies, or seers. They are of the darker auras, like you. Oh and I also know why the war is going on. It's actually kinda cool." Wade said as he grabbed a juice out of the fridge.

"Okay, who's the seer?" Justin asked.

"Tyson Kidd." Wade said and leaned against the counter.

"How long is the explanation on the war?"

"Oh, you know, probably 15 minutes. How long until Evan and Mike get here?" Wade asked.

"Uh, I'm guessing 20 minutes." Justin said. Wade nodded and started to explain to Justin what all Chris had told him.


End file.
